oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lanmei "Gunbun" Naixi
History Lanmei grew up on an independant space station heavily focused around trade, found in a small asteroid belt not within the borders of any empire. The fragile, relatively well-off rabbit girl was kept well protected from the greed of other children for a decent chunk of her childhood, being privately tutored for a significant portion of her childhood. Lacking many friends or even much attention from her parents (as she had many older siblings who needed the attention as well), she often occupied the time she didn't spend studying by playing video games, favouring shooters to a certain degree. When she finally entered public schooling, she stayed above and beyond many other students -- Enough so that she spent more time daydreaming than actually paying attention to her teachers, or fellow students. When she did interact with others, she often found herself taken advantage of, being somewhat gullible, and more affluent than her peers. At around 13, she met her soon-to-be best friend, a human-looking tiefling named Mara, three years her 'senior' (though the difference in race left the rabbit appearing much older). Mara quickly caught on to Lanmei's lonely tendency towards allowing others to walk all over her, and began to call out people taking advantage of Lanmei. By nature, Lanmei had trouble trusting others, for a while, after this, and began spending vastly more time with Mara than anyone else. She and Mara became somewhat of 'partners in crime', from there. The blue-haired rabbit following her friend's lead, often into fairly bizarre plans to get what the two wanted -- though legally. The two took on an ambition; To set off on their own, and leave the small station behind. Their entire lives, up to that point, had been confined to the location far and away from any civilized planet. The two wanted to find their place in the universe, and to Lanmei, 'place' was singular. The pair chose to begin piloting classes together, and for the first time in Lanmei's life, her homeschooling hadn't kept her ahead of others. Though not unskilled, Lanmei quickly found Mara her better, and settled herself to a role of being a co-pilot, at best. Of course, this was perhaps, in part, due to Lanmei's family's pressure on her to learn to protect herself. Lanmei was nearly an adult, by hengeyokai standards, and especially in showing interest in leaving the station, her parents gave her a civilian gun, instructing her to learn to use it properly. Due to this, Lanmei's attention grew strained between studying in school, firearm training, and piloting classes. Lanmei had only barely been able to accompany Mara in more practical application of piloting, as a co-pilot -- And even then, not for a few months. While Mara spent time earning funds and making deals for a ship the two could leave in, Lanmei found herself capable of little beyond waitress work at local restaurants, though her family was able to be convinced to act as connections of sorts, for Mara -- In fact, Mara received more approval from Lanmei's parents than Lanmei herself had ever gotten, causing a brief period of awkwardness between the two. Though having reached physical adulthood, she still had a few years to go before she could truly be considered adult enough to leave the station. This worked in her favour, of course, as she had little interest in leaving without Mara. During this lull, she did fairly little, though after Mara took interest in modifying her arm, Lanmei took interest in machinery, studying the basics in case Mara needed help with maintenance. Once Mara was ready to set out, Lanmei quickly followed. The pair worked as minor mercenaries, for quite some time, mostly guarding trade caravans and the like. While lacking any exceptional degree of talent, and previously only getting temporary licenses for use of loaned weapons on said jobs, she got by fairly fine with Mara's leadership. Having recently set foot on a planet for the first time in her life, her view has expanded quite a bit, and she's grown more excited to see what the future holds; especially when Mara seems to be aiming even higher, still. Appearance Lanmei is fairly short, lending to her generally fragile appearance as a whole. Her white, rabbit-like ears contrast her bizarrely blue hair, though the puffy tail that pokes out a specifically designed hole at the back of her skirt is tipped with a bit of blue fur. She usually keeps her blue hair braided, only really letting it loose when she's not in public. Her clothing tends to hold some degree of class, contrary to her role as a mercenary along side Mara. She favours black and red, believed that the contrast with her natural traits works better, and miniskirts with stockings. She generally keeps at least one gun at her hip, among others strapped to her back. Personality Lanmei is somewhat prideful -- though not nearly as much as her best friend, Mara. She can be somewhat competitive, enjoying chances to prove herself. Spending most of her time with Mara, Lanmei is far less social, allowing Mara to speak for her frequently. Though not particularly charitable, she shares most of what she has with Mara. Friends Mara Xialong - Mara is easily Lanmei's closest friend, and Lanmei tends to follow Mara's lead where ever it may take them. Enemies None, yet. Aspirations For senpai to notice her. Lanmei lacks many strong ambitions, content to follow Mara in search of their place in the world. Category:Starjammer Player Characters